The invention relates to an orthopedic bone probing device which makes it possible for the surgeon to insert the device into any small opening in the bone which he intends to use in his operation and to ascertain if there are any holes or void areas in the side walls of the bone. This device is comprised of a cannula into which is inserted a shaft of superelastic material which bends upon being ejected out one end of the cannula and is attached at the other end to a plunger for pushing the shaft out of the cannula to the degree that the length of the shaft is greater than the length of the cannula.
This probing device is especially useful in spine surgery where the physician has drilled a hole into which he will insert a fastener. It is highly desirable for the surgeon to confirm that he has not opened up a hole in the side wall of the bone structure. The bone probes used prior to this invention were rigid rods which have a curve or hook at the end. With these rigid devices, the surgeon had difficulty inserting the hooked rod through a small diameter opening in the bone to ascertain the integrity of the bone or depth of any hole. In other words, the diameter of the rod and fixed hook were greater than the diameter of most bone holes. If the diameter of the fixed hook was reduced, it was no longer useful for probing the side walls of the bone structure. The value of the retractable probe is its ability to be inserted into small openings in the bone and then be extended out to serve as a useful bone probe.
An objective of this invention is to provide an orthopedic probe which can locate cavities (imperfections or void areas) of the bone structure to be used by the surgeon.
Another objective of the invention is to provide a probe in which the surgeon can measure the depth of any imperfection.
Another objective of the invention is to provide a device for measuring the diameter of bone structures.
A still further objective to provide a probe where the tip of the probe can be observed by imaging, such as by x-ray.